Barry Charles
Barry Charles is one of the antagonists of We Bare Bears, arguably the most significant antagonist in the series. He is voiced by Kevin McHale. Personality Barry appears to be very intelligent and manipulative. For the few minutes in which he goes into his plot, it can be seen that he is quite obessive with what he does. One of his main lines is "When I want something, I get it," proving that he is quite obsessed with what he wants, doing what he can to achieve his goal without caring what will happen. He's also somewhat egocentric. He can be very persuasive, though he has yet to win over Ice Bear or Yana. In Icy Nights II, Barry is revealed to be sensitive about the topic of him seeking his father's approval. History Icy Nights When Ice Bear was in front of the grocery store, Barry appeared interested in Roomba, since according to him, Roomba was a great technology. For that reason, Barry wanted to buy Roomba. Already irritated by having seen Barry on Roomba, Ice Bear then says that Roomba is "Not for sale." Outraged that he had heard something else (at least wishing he had heard), Barry asks, "What was that?" And then one of Barry's associates says, "He said it's not for sale." Annoyed, Barry yells at him saying "I know what he said, Bryce!" Taking a deep breath, Barry apologizes for the scream. Barry then insists: "I'm not sure if you understood my question, I want to buy your product. And when I want something I get it." With patience running out, Ice Bear repeats: "NOT FOR SALE." With the sound command, causing Barry to fall from Roomba. Worried about Barry, his teammates asked if he was okay while Barry stared angrily toward Ice Bear. After the grocery clerk called Ice Bear back into the store, Barry took advantage of his distraction to steal Roomba, thus running away with him to the possible headquarters of the Techies Gang. With his patience exhausted, Ice Bear decided to go to Barry, arriving at the headquarters of Techies Gang. Approaching the center of the arena where the robots fought each other, Ice Bear saw Barry and instantly his expression of "calm," changed to "irritated." As the crowd shouted "Barry! Barry! Barry!", Ice Bear came upon a boy about Chloe's height, who pushed him back. Then the robots fight began, and Ice Bear saw Roomba in the arena. After this vision, Ice Bear decided to jump the edge of the arena, but when he tried it, Barry's henchmen grabbed him and knocked him out. After Ice Bear woke up, Barry tried to recruit him into his Techie Gang. But when Barry realized that Ice Bear was not going to be manipulated so easily, Barry decided to make Roomba fight with Ice Bear. After Ice Bear escaped from the ropes of the chair and regained control of Roomba, Barry ordered all the robots to be placed in the pit of the arena to end Ice Bear. After destroying all the robots and scaring off all of Barry's henchmen, Ice Bear finally managed to get out of the arena pit. Ice Bear came across Barry, who provoked him once again. After trying to kick Barry, Ice Bear discovered that Barry was actually just a hologram. Ice Bear promised to find him and finish him, before taking the broken Roomba back to the cave to be fixed. In the Techies Gang One can say that Barry is literally the leader of them, being the most respected and most acclaimed by such. One can also see in certain scenes that he gives gives orders. Like: "All robots in the pit, now!" And as subordinates, they simply obey him without thinking. Navigations Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Obsessed Category:Control Freaks Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Mastermind Category:Greedy Category:Liars Category:Egotist Category:Non-Action Category:Archenemy Category:Strategic Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster